PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Crow
PvXwiki_talk:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Crow/Archive_2 /ave ··· Danny Pew '' 22:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :mmm tasty krau goes moo--TahiriVeila 02:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) So much dickriding. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :understatement. Gringo 18:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Some of us enjoy the firm, yet soft and luxurious feeling of krau's dick--TahiriVeila 19:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I couldn't deny that you'd know how it feels, because it seemed to be in you even as you said that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::And it's so good!--TahiriVeila 19:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Discussion. Support #I mean, I realize that every single voter is totally up to Crow's dick, but I think that he could be consulted on actually meaningful matters every now and then. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) #:I might be up to Crow's dick, but I'd first have to figure out what that could even possibly mean. '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) #::Don't tease the Finntard. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Neutral # Apply Poison, Tab, Space, Dshot, Tab, Space, Savage Shot, Tab, Space. Can I be BM too? Thomas Dutch 11:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) #:k let's so you AT daily for pretty much every active guild currently in the top 20 (all, like seven of them)--TahiriVeila 04:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) # I'd prefer to see more contributions in the build/build talk namespaces. As it stands they're very few and far between. I'd also like to see a bit more activity. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 11:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) #:tbh it's pretty tough to be active in the buildspace when there hasn't been a major skill update in four months. Most of MY active contributions come from trashvoting bad theorycrafts or explaining why a build fails. And even then, they're usually the same bad RA theorycrafts we always see.--TahiriVeila 04:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #::I understand that there's been little in the way of skill updates recently, but you also have to remember there's still plenty of builds in stub trial and testing, which could use feedback or votes. I've seen little of either from Crow (I can't really talk about how often he votes because I have no way of knowing, but if I look in RR I can't see anything from him over the past ~week). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 14:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #:::Unless there's a quarrel about whether or not a build is actually bad, does it matter if a BM involves him or herself? I don't recall the last time any of our BMs (besides maybe Jake and Lau) gave a shit about a build that wasn't meta, or that some autist was trying to say was meta but clearly wasn't. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #:::I don't understand why a BM is needed to repeatedly tell dumb people they're dumb, when all you have to do is look in trash and link basically the exact same build this person has made when that will already have reasons it is bad. To prove my point just go look through stubs now, and see how many of those builds have people saying something along the lines of, "this is bad, here is a link to the exact same one you've posted and it has reasoning why it sucks". Regurgitating something already on the wiki isn't exactly something that makes somebody a good BM. --Crow 23:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #::::c pro----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #:::Also, there are a total of 4 builds in testing, and 10 builds in trial. That isn't really too many. --Crow 16:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) #Crow has been the authority around here for higher-end PvP for a while. I see no reason for him not to have BMship, as long as he can separate BMing from flaming people (which, I've been assured, he can). EDIT: But his lack of activity worries me, and he tends to be more involved in user/user talk pages than the build space (except for 10 mins here and there) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:11, 19 November 2009 #:Can we remove Tab's and Ska's BM-ships using that logic, please? '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #::ska and tab have been uninstalled from gws for 6+ months and haven't been active in game or on wiki for at least 6 months before that =\--TahiriVeila 04:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #:/failed logic....it isn't quantity but quality----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #::Admittedly your contributions to the buildspace are less worth than his because you're bad like the rest of us. But him contributing beyond convincing us that we should BM him is still very little. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #::@X, it's both quality and quantity that we need. The last thing we need is another inactive BM, who knows the game but doesn't do shit. That doesn't help us. -- KJ (my cell is borked and I can't sign in) #:::I think it's a thing with all mobile devices. I can't log onto pvx on my zune.--TahiriVeila 15:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #::::Strange my pocket PC works fine. I would rather have one good BM that checks in daily and dosen't do anything when there is nothing to be done rather than some BM bashing every build (AKA nick picking).----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #:::::I agree, and if that were the case I would have no problem here....but it's not. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:16, 24 November 2009 #::::::My question still hasn't been answered. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) #:::::::go post on the damn reviewing BM's page if you care so much. this is crows rfbm not tabs. Gringo 05:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) #::::::::Making a point, you nigger. Stop being obtuse. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 06:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC)